


Robb/demon!vampire!Theon manip

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy, Demons, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Manip, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manip of incubus!Theon seducing Robb in his sleep. Now I'm wishing that I'd written something to accompany this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robb/demon!vampire!Theon manip

[ ](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/asoiaf%20manips/?action=view&current=vampiretheon_robb.png)


End file.
